Real love
by White-blood
Summary: HaruhixTamaki oneshot. The host club is going to have a movienight at Tamaki's house.


**Real love.**

~Wednesday~

"_Haru-chan!_" called the little blond boy and gave me a hug. "_Do you want some cake?_" he asked happily.

"_Sorry Honey-senpei, I'm busy right now_." I answered.

I was really busy, you could see the dissapointment in his eyes. He went back to Mori and ate his cake with him. Mori was always so kind to Honey, like a big brother.

"_Haruhi, What is your favorite cake?_" asked one of my customers.

"_uhm, I think I like the chocolate one._" I answered.

The girl giggled, and she was talking with the other girls.

"_And what kind of tea do you prefer?_" the other girl asked.

"_That is a hard one, I don't know._" I answered, hard thinking about it. "_The strawberry one_" I finally said.

"_Me too!_" said one of them. And they wanted to know a lot more things.

Finally it was the end of the day.

"_Haruhi!!_" the blond boy yelled.

"_What is it, Tamaki-senpai?_" I answered, totally annoyed.

He was jumping right now, so it must be something where he was excited about.

"_Let's go watch some movies at my house Saturday_!" he said happily.

"_No._" I answered. I have no time for watching movies, I was going to make my homework then.

And there we go again, Tamaki sat by the pillar with his back to me. Sobbing about something..

"_She's so mean, mother._."

Kyouya sighed and came to my side.

"_Please go, he want this so badly._" he said in my ear.

"_No way!_" I said and sighed. I hadn't the time for this.

Tamaki's sobbing became louder.

"Haruhi, your debt will be discreased by 15%, if you come." he said, pointing his glasses against his nose.

"O_k, ok. Fine I'm coming._"

Tamaki jumped up again and was smiling. He went to all the other hostmembers to ask if they would like to come.

"_Haruhi, I'll pick you up, ok?_" Tamaki asked.

"_Sure, sure do what you want._"

~Saturday~

Ding dong. I ran to the door and opened it. It was Tamaki, at least 2 hours to early.

"_Haruhi, are you ready?_" he said smiling.

He'd been really looking forward to this evening.

"_Yeah, Let's go!_" I answered with a smile.

Did he blushed right now? He was really an idiot, but still he blused.. We went to his house with a black limo. Once we were there at his place, I was really suprised. I expected something big, but this was a palace. Tamaki giggled when he saw me looking.

"_Welcome, this is my house." _he said, enjoying himself.

I nodded still amazed by what I saw just now. Once inside the hallway was as big as my whole house, even bigger I guess.

"_How can you find your way in here?_" I asked out loud.

"_I can't." _ He answered with a smile.

He led me to the room where we were supposed to watch the movie and then showed me my room.

Finally when the rest arrived we were going to watch the movie. Tamaki had already some dvds. The first one was a romantic one, about a girl who was seperated from her love. And now we were watching an horror movie. I sat next to Tamaki who was totally enjoying himself, probaly thinking about something like that I would jump on his jab when I was scared, like that's going to happen, I rolled my eyes. Honey-senpai wasn't really enjoying the movie, he was really scared and hide his face in Mori's chest. Then there was a real hard sound, it sounded like thunder! I was shocked and jumped to the right side where Tamaki was sitting.

"_Haruhi? Everything allright?_" Tamaki asked suprised.

He set the movie on pause and lifted my chin so he could see my face.

"_uhm, Yeah I'm ok._" I lied.

The thunder dissapeared when he set the film on pause, so it was the movie where it came from. I sighed with relief. The others had looked my way too, just great.

"_I'm really ok! I just got scared from the thundersound_s" I said and hoped they would stop looking my way.

They nodded and continued to watch the film.

~Nighttime~

"_Here's your room_" Tamaki said. "_If you need anything, I'm sleeping right next to you._"

I nodded and thanked him for everything.

"_You're not scared anymore_" he asked worried.

"_No, it was just the thunder from the film_" I said. "_Don't worry about it_"

He could sometimes be really sweet. I like that side of him. I smiled and watched him move to his own room. He gave me a smile back and disspeared in his room.

I couldn't sleep that night, after what happens just a few seconds ago. Sigh I knew it for along time, I was in love with that stupid idiot. Why him of all the guys on school? I thought about confessing, but everytime I think about that I feel really nervous. Maybe today or tommorow is a good time to say it, we could be alone now. I stood up and went to his room. I tried to knock at his door, but couldn't make it, I'm such a wimp. I sighed and went back to my room and when I opened mine, Tamaki's opened.

"_Haruhi? Is that you?_" he asked. "_What is it? Something wrong?_"

How could he know I was here? I didn't make any noise. How?! I sighed and went to his side.

"_No, nothing wrong" _I answered.

He looked at me with a worried look. C'mon now is the right time to say it.

"_Tamaki? I.._" I stopped.

Sigh I can't say it. Tamaki grabbed my head and guilded me inside his room. What was he trying to do?

"_Tamaki, what are you doing?_" I asked him suprised. "_Tamaki?!_"

He didn't answerd till we reached his bed.

"_Tell me what is wrong? Are you afraid alone in that big room?_" What an idiot! I sighed.

"_No, I wanted something to tell you.._"

He looked suprised.

"_So...? What do you want to tell me?_" he asked.

This is my chance! I thought.

"_Tamaki, I like y.._" tears filled my eyes.

Was it really so hard to say, but what if he didn't like me. And really thought only about me as his daughter. I looked at his face and saw suprise. He didn't expect me to say something like this I guess.

"_Haruhi, I love you too_" he said and then I felt his lips against mine.

How did he know? It doesn't matter and I kissed him back. I felt his arm around me and he pressed me in a tight hug without breaking the kiss.

"_Thank you_" I said when the kiss finally stopped. He gave me another tight hug.

"_Can I sleep with you tonight?_" I asked, suprised by myself for asking that aloud.

He smiled and nodded.

_The end._

**Writers notes.******

This is my first OHSHC fanfic, so don't be to harsh.

**Sorry for the stupid title, I couldn't think about something else.**

**  
I don't own any of these characters, neither OHSHC.**

_Edit;_

* * *

**The new version, I hope this one is better. Anyway thanks for the reviews all :) **


End file.
